


Whispering Trees

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Hokage's Mansion [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Time, Heterosexual Threesome, Lovers that are twins, Relationship Shaming, Strong Language, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Kazekage's inauguration, Shika was given the opportunity to hook up with the Uzumaki Twins, Yamato and Tenzou. With a family of lookers like the Uzumaki, who could resist?</p><p>Konoha, however, thinks differently. The Nara heiress' "scandalous" and "deviant" relationship with the twins is the topic of hot gossip. After two months of dating the brothers only to move in with each other more permanently, the gossip has turned to hatred. Many of the civilian women shun her and spit ugly names her way. </p><p>She doesn't doubt her love for the brothers nor their devotion to her, but even a lazy genius needs advice and assurance. Who better to talk to than her lazy genius of a father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering Trees

"What a whore."

"I know. How she thinks she can keep more than one man if beyond me. Lazy bitch doesn't even have enough motive to get her own groceries."

"Really?"

"I work at the store. The Twins always come in and buy the food."

"She-witch. She has to do something."

"The Nara aren't the most conventional lot, I'll give you that, but even they must have some kind of standard."

"One would think."

"I wish she would die and free up those two beautiful men."

"I heard that they were the result of Lady Nakasha being unfaithful. Said she slept with her old ANBU captain, Tenzou. That's why she named the boys after him."

"Illicit or not, they're gorgeous."

"Oh, yes."

"A pity, though, that you can't tell them apart."

"A pity the bitch has them wrapped around her finger. I'd be happy to see her home in a casket, if she can even muster up the strength to get off her back."

* * *

Shika had her hands nested in the Twin's hair on top of the stock lumber piles. Both of the large ninja were asleep, arms wrapped around her waist as their heads were pillowed on her breasts. Yamato's brown hair glinted silver while Tenzou's flashed blonde. Yamato's headpiece lay beside his musclebound frame, as did his Jounin flak jacket. Matching peachy skin with a healthy glow radiated in the warm afternoon sunlight. 

They had just come back from a lengthy mission with ANBU Alpha. In truth, she hadn't even known they were there. Just, suddenly, they dropped down beside her, shedding any hindering gear and simply embracing. For her, it was simply relieving to see them whole again in her arms, to feel them there with her.

Tenzou, the more romantic of the two, nuzzled closer to her, shifting to press more fully against her side. In response, she let her fingertips whisper along the nape of his neck. 

_Whore._

_She-witch._

Clouds danced merrily overhead.

Shika put her intellect to use. 

She loved the brothers, there was no debate. And they had to love her back, because they would go out of their way to make sure she was never inconvenienced so much so that she never  _got_ the chance to grocery shop, as one twin or the other would make sure it was done. They showered her with devotion and took care of all of her needs before their own, which she found both endearing and flustering. 

No, she didn't doubt their collective affections. The Twin's wide, black eyes were too tender, too careful, too affectionate when they lay together at night, her coal black hair fanned out above them while they peppered her skin with small kisses and words of love until she fell asleep. She needed them like they needed her.

She watched the clouds, blanketed by her Uzumaki boys, lazing in the sun.

* * *

_Tenzou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, you see, we did look into other lovers. To see if we could love different people."_

_Yamato smiled weakly. "It didn't really work out. We always found ourselves wanting the same girl."_

_Tenzou's eyes were like black-rimmed almonds, large, onyx orbs regarding her with startling intensity. "We've liked you for a long time. For a time, as childhood friends, then as Genin crushes."_

_"We get shut down constantly because they think a threesome is deviant."_

_"And, with us all gathered in Suna for Yurushi taking over the seat of Kazekage from Lord Gaara, we figured there was no time like the present to ask you."_

_She lay back in her seat, staring at them for a moment before a grin cracked her lips. "Ah, what the hell. Variety is the spice of life, they say. Sure. Let's give it a shot."_

* * *

Shika could really be a sneak when she wanted to be. Shikamaru, who had been lazily watching the incoming weather and avoiding Temari's To Do list nearly had a heart attack. He was sixty-five, Kami, and didn't need that kind of scare inside the village. 

"Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah. What of?"

"Yamato and Tenzou."

"Sure."

His daughter lay down beside him, her matte black hair done up in her approximation of the Nara ponytail, the lengthy tresses flowing down over the edge of the woodstock pile. She took a deep breath. "You listen."

"Indeed I do."

"You hear what they say."

"It bothers you?"

She didn't answer.

"Why? Rumours never stopped this from happening in the first place.:

"Very true."

"What's gotten you now?"

"I Love my twins, don't get me wrong, but if you hear something shouted long and hard enough, you start to think that maybe it has some merit."

"I understand." Shikamaru sighed. "It was the same thing with your mother. People complained all over the place that Temari was only using me to get tactical information, that I was a traitor not only to my clan but to my village and nation. I asked my father the same things you're asking me now. So, I think I'll give you the same answers."

"Oh?"

"There is nothing in this world that is decided for you. Everything you do, from the time you're born until the time you die is your own choice. Those choices may have been driven by need, they may have been driven by want, ambition or pride, but they are all decisions you make. All except one. One solitary decision is made separate from your rational mind, separate from your wants and desires or even your needs. This alone is out of your hands. You heart doesn't think when it finds its mate the same way a magnet doesn't falter when it finds its opposite. The heart doesn't make a choice, doesn't desire, doesn't even consider the other choices. Once it finds what it was made to find, it never lets go. Now, you can make the choice to reject it in your mind, or do as we have done and unthinkingly accept our lover, or in your case, lovers. That's all there is to it, my baby. That's why no amount of thought will ever make sense of it. There is no rhyme or reason to the attraction, it simply is."

* * *

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Cockslubberer."

"SHe-witch."

"Harpy."

Shika smiled to herself as she turned to the stage whispering civilian women. "Thank you. Autographs are outside, though."

 


End file.
